memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Voyager/The Romulan Incident/Prologue
In orbit around Earth is Earth spacedock where Federation starships come in for repairs and maintance or just to resupply, recrew, and rearm there are several classes of starships in the starbase Sovereign, Galaxy, Intrepid and one ship is sitting in the starbase is the USS Voyager a Intrepid class starship design for exploration and tactical missions. In the transporter room Commander Sarah Mackenzie and Captain Typhuss James Halliwell are standing in front of the transporter pad as their niece Kelly Martin beams aboard the ship, Kelly looks around and is excited to be commanding the Intrepid class vessel she walks down the steps on the pad and hugs her aunt. Those four pips look good on you Kelly Sarah says as she looks at her niece. Kelly looks at her and nods. Thanks aunt Sarah I'm proud to get them, after four years at the Academy and field training at DS9 I'm ready for command of a starship Kelly says as she looks at her aunt Sarah. They walk through the corridors as officers are working on the bulkheads of the ship replacing damaged relays and conduits. You worked very hard to get them Kelly says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. Kelly smiles. Uncle Typhuss, what are you doing here I thought you weren't going to attend this change of command ceremony Kelly says as she hugs him. Typhuss smiles and looks at her. Well your aunt said I should be here because you my niece and that I should see you take your first command of a starship says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. Then her father and mother arrived as well. Sorry we're late the Defiant had to help a Bajoran transport with engine failure John says as he hugs his daughter. Piper hugs her daughter. You're first command how do you feel Piper asked as she looks at her daughter. Kelly looks at them. I'm a bit nervous this ship is a legend next to the Enterprise but I'm ready Kelly says as she looks at them. The enter the turbolift. Deck 1 main bridge Captain Martin says as he gives the computer a command. The lift moves to the mess hall. So, Typhuss how are you liking that Sovereign class vessel John says as he looks at Typhuss. Well its better than a Galaxy class starship, I like it says Typhuss as he looks at John. Piper looks at him. How is it better then a Galaxy class? Piper says as she looks at Typhuss. Well it has type 12 phaser arrays and quantum torpedoes says Typhuss as he looks at Piper. Then the lift stops on deck 1 and see the entire crew in their dress uniforms as they walked onto the bridge Kelly looks around the command center of Voyager and sees the Captain's and Xo chairs. Then Admiral Kathryn Janeway walks onto her former ship with a padd. Attention to orders Admiral Janeway says as she looks at the crew. Everyone is at attention. To Captain Kelly Dana Martin, as of this date, you are requested and required to take command of USS Voyager, signed, Vice Admiral William J.Ross, stardate 52861.3 computer, transfer all command codes to Captain Martin authorization Janeway Pi one-one alpha Admiral Janeway says as she looks at Captain Martin. Command codes transferred, USS Voyager now under command of Captain Kelly Martin the computer says in its female voice. They shook hands. I relieve you ma'am Captain Martin says as she looks at Janeway. Janeway nods. I stand relieved you've got a great ship Captain take good care of her Admiral Janeway says as she looks at Captain Martin. Kelly nods at her. Typhuss looks at John. Then Commander Hunter looks at the ops console and reports. Captain sensors are picking up a distress call from a Cardassian Galor class warship their reporting that a fleet of Romulan warbirds are invading their space, their requesting Federation back up Commander Hunter says as she looks at Captain Martin. Kelly walks over and looks at the console. See if you can prove that their calling for help first Commander we don't wanna walk into a trap on our first day out of drydock Captain Martin says as she looks at her and then at the console. She looks at her console. It's legit ma'am the carrier wave matches the Reklar under the command of Gul Lemec Commander Hunter says as she looks at her console read out then at Captain Martin. Typhuss thinks about it and reads Lemec's file. Whatcha doing uncle Typhuss Kelly says as she looks at her uncle. You can't trust Gul Lemec its a trap trust me I know Cardassians says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. She looks at her Uncle. I'll be careful and what could go wrong Kelly says as she looks at him. Meanwhile in Cardassian space the Cardassian fleet is being beaten by the Romulan fleet.